Sentiments mortels
by orokasa
Summary: Un des G-boys meurt, un autre pète les plombs, ça donne un bon massacre angst à la fin. Je sai je suis nulle pour les résumés et alors!


Titre: Sentiments mortels.

Série: Gundam Wing

Auteur: Orokasa

Mail

Genre: faut pas chercher à comprendre, yaoï et OOC (surtout pour Heero et un peu pour Trowa) deathfic!!!!!

Couple: 3 x4x3 et 1x2x1 (5 est mort, Relena aussi vous verrez pourquoi)

Disclaimer: chais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours voulu faire mourir les héros, j'chuis bizarre en plus y'sont même pas à moi (faut dire s'ils étaient à moi je l'ai ferai pas mourir)

C'est ma première fic sur gundam wing et j'ai du changer plusieurs fois la fin parce que c'était vraiment trop nul, ça l'est toujours mais bon, on fait ce que l'on peut !!

changement dans le temps ou de POV

en italique : les pensées

**Sentiments mortels.**

Il était parti en courant. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne pouvait pas avoir des sentiments pour lui. Il fallait qu'il continu à faire semblant d'aimer Wufei même si il n'était plus. Il était dans la forêt, les arbres l'entouraient, il était seul parmi les oiseaux, il s'assit au pied d'un arbre et regarda le ciel bleu azur à travers les branches des arbres et écouta le bruit du ruisseau qui s'écoulait pas loin. Il avait l'air tranquille mais juste l'air car son cœur était comme une marmite qu'on aurait trop laissée sur le feu.

"_Maîtrise tes émotions, Heero, maîtrise-les sinon tu sais ce qui se passe si tu ne te maîtrises pas..._"

Il devait se contrôler mais, au fond de lui, la joie immense de savoir que Duo l'aimait encore malgré tout était difficile à contenir. Il était heureux mais il ne pouvait sourire, il se forçait, vainement, peu à peu les coins des lèvres se levèrent et formèrent un sourire qui découvrit de belles dents blanches.

Duo était rester devant la cache, une vulgaire cabane en bois semi-souterraine, en voyant Heero s'enfuir devant sa déclaration, il était rester sur le cul.

" _Pourquoi s'était-il enfui comme ça ? ...L'aime pas les hommes? Pourtant avec Wufei, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre... Je comprend pas là..._"

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là car le bruit caractéristique d'une bombe qui avait explosé retenti en direction de là où était parti Heero.

Heero !!! Cria Duo en courant dans la direction du terrible cri de douleur qui avait suivi.

Il arriva bientôt au bord du petit ruisseau, là, adosser à un arbre, Heero, du sang coulait de sa bouche, ses mains se crispaient sur son ventre. Duo s'approcha et vit que le ventre de son ami était blessé comme si un truc avait explosé à l'intérieur de lui. Du sang coulait abondamment de la blessure. Heero ne l'avait pas vu, il était trop occupé à essayer d'éponger le sang qui sortait de sa blessure. Duo s'approcha et déchira un bout de son tee-shirt pour faire un bandage. Heero leva les yeux étonnés,il n'avait pas entendu Duo s'approcher.

Ah.... Duo... c'est toi...

Ouais, toujours là pour réparer les dégâts, qu'es t'as encore foutu ? dit-il en bandant le ventre de Heero.

Je que tu sois...là, dit-il en souriant, un nouveau filet de sang coula de sa bouche.

"_Heero qui souri et qui dit 7 mots d'affilé, y'a un progrès"_

C'est pas...la peine.... Dit Heero en repoussant le bandage, la bombe...émet un... liquide empoisonné....

De quoi tu parles, Heero, il faut soigner cette blessure sinon elle va s'infecter, tu sais qu'on a une mission après-demain, faut pas la rater celle-là !

ARRETE !!! Heero cria si fort que Duo sursauta et arrêta immédiatement de bander son ami.

Tu comprend pas.... J m'avait implanté une bombe...dans le ventre qui ....explose lorsqu'on se laisse... submerger par ...ses émotions, il m'avait....dit que...dedans....il y avait un ...liquide toxique et...que si je laissai ...mes émotions prendre ...le contrôle... je mourrais...

Qu'es que c'est que cette histoire à la con...

C'est pas... des histoires à la con.... C'est la vérité...Duo... Je devais contrôler mes émotions c'est pour ça que je souriais pas ....

Comment ça ? Et pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

Pour être... meilleur... au combat... pas s'encombrer... de sentiments... comme l'amour... c'est pour ça ... que je ne pouvais... montrer mon amour...

Mais Wufei ???

Wufei me servait... de protection... contre... toi...

Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Ai ...ai shiteru...je ne voulais pas... alors... je me protégeais.

Alors Wufei...Relena t'ont servi de protection ?

Oui...

Mais Relena, pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

Me collait trop... elle y croyait... pété les plombs... et l'ai tué... j'ai choisi Wufei... était hétéro... pouvait pas me faire chier...mais est mort ... avait plus de protection...

Dans ces moments-là on dit souvent des trucs stupides voir con.

Alors tu m'aimes ?

Pour toute réponse, Duo sentit deux bras l'entourer et un souffle chaud qui se rapprochait et quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Duo n'attendit plus longtemps pour assouvir un de ses fantasmes, emballer Heero, ce qu'il fit avec passion. Duo entoura les épaules de Heero et prit les choses en main. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, l'américain vit que Heero était très mal en poing, il crachait maintenant des glaviots de sang sur son éternel débardeur vert. Heero regarda sa blessure et vit que du sang continuait de couler avec une sorte de liquide jaunâtre gluant.

J'en ai plus pour longtemps... dit il dans un souffle.

Non, non, on va te soigner, tu guériras. Heero secoua la tête.

C'est fini... pour moi... tiens, il lui tendit son flingue, le même avec lequel il avait soulagé l'humanité en tuant Relena et avait soulagé Wufei qui était trop blessé pour être soigné.

Continue la lutte... pour moi... pour Wufei... avec les autres....

Mais...

Je te demande... juste ...une chose ...Duo ...fais pas de jure le moi... parce que... je t'aime...d'accord...

Un sourire comme jamais on aurait pu imaginer sur un visage aussi froid se forma sur le pilote du Wing.

Je ... suis heureux...je... la voix de Heero ne fut qu'un murmure et Duo dût rapprocher son oreille de la bouche qu'il avait embrassé plus tôt.

...je ...t'aime...D...Duo.... Son corps se raidit et son regard se figea. Alors, au milieu de ses pleurs, Duo se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de celui qu'il avait tant aimé :

Je te le promet Heero... moi aussi je t'aime... I love you... I love you...I love you...

Duo prit le corps tant chéri dans ses bras et pleura comme jamais il avait pleuré depuis la mort de Solo. C'est comme cela que le retrouva Quatre. L'arabe avait vu Duo partir en courant n'avait pas entendu la bombe trop préoccupé par ce que devait rapporter comme nouvelles Trowa et avait pensé que c'était une simple dispute mais en voyant la scène, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas, c'était beaucoup plus grave.

Heero..., murmura t-il en s'approchant, il entendit Duo qui murmurait, entrecoupé de sanglots

_"Non...pas possible...pas lui... non... pas mort...pas possible..."_

Duo...murmura Quatre en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de l'adolescent aux yeux d'améthyste.

LAISSE-MOI !!! Hurla Duo en repoussant violemment le petit blond qui tomba. Quand Quatre releva la tête se fut pour voir Duo avec son sourire Shinigami lui tirer dessus. Il ressentit une violente douleur à la jambe, il la regarda, au niveau du genou il pouvait voir un trou béant d'où sortait abondamment du sang. Quatre tenta de se relever mais sa blessure l'empêchait de se mettre debout.

Qu'est ce que t'as, Duo ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

CASSE-TOI !!! Je veux être tranquille, tu comprends ? Duo avait une étrange lueur dans le regard comme quand il avait buté la moitié de l'armée d'Oz presque en un seul coup. Duo n'était pas dans son état normal, la mort de Heero avait du être un trop gros choc à encaisser pour lui. Quatre tenta encore une fois de se relever, en vain, la blessure à la cuisse était trop douloureuse pour qu'il puisse la supporter assez pour tenir sur ses jambes. Il retomba dans l'herbe et leva les yeux vers Duo, qui s'était rapproché de lui.

Duo... Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Le natté ne lui répondit pas, il se baissa prit le petit blond par les cheveux et le soulevant sans difficulté. Quatre sentit le bout froid métallique du flingue que Duo appuyait sur sa tempe, il regarda les yeux de son ami avec des yeux suppliant mais il ne vit que un regard froid et sans pitié qui le regardait avec dédain.

Tu vas te la fermer une bonne fois pour toute, tu vois pas que tu me fait chier !

Quatre ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le regard du natté et aussi pour ne pas voir son ami le tuer. Quand il entendit le coup partir, il finissait tout juste une ultime prière et il tomba sur le sol. Quelques secondes après, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours vivant mais qu'il avait horriblement mal à son épaule, il y jeta un coup d'œil et le détourna vite fait, un trou sanglant déchirait maintenant son sweat. Le petit blond s'assit avec l'aide de son bras valide et regarda autour de lui pour comprendre ce qui s'était passer. Duo était blessé à la main, du sang coulait abondamment de celle-ci et avait du lâché son arme car il s'était accroupi pour la ramasser. Il regardait avec haine quelqu'un derrière Quatre. L'arabe sut qui c'était lorsque les bras chauds et réconfortant de Trowa l'entourèrent.

Quatre, ça va ?

Ca peut aller... dit le petit blond en essayant de sourire pour rassurer Trowa.

Que s'est il passer ?

TROWA POUSSES-TOI TU ME GENES !!!!!!! Trowa se retourna et vit Duo qui s'avançait vers eux les yeux pleins de haine et le flingue pointé vers eux ou plutôt vers Quatre. Sans le faire exprès en se retournant, Trowa avait obéit à Duo et avait laissé Quatre dans la ligne de mire du pilote du Deathscythe. Celui-ci n'hésita pas un instant et tira dans la direction de l'arabe qui le reçu en plein milieu du front.

Noooooooooooon. Trowa regarda sans pouvoir faire grand-chose en voyant le corps de son amant tomber, il le rattrapa juste avant que sa tête ne touche le sol. Trowa regarda le visage de celui qu'il avait aimé et qui maintenant n'était plus. Son regard s'arrêta sur le trou rouge sombre au milieu du front de son ami, une marque comme celle des femmes hindous qui sont mariées malheureusement ce n'était pas à lui que Quatre s'était lié pour l'éternité, s'était pour une personne immortelle et invincible; la Mort. Quatre était maintenant lié à celle-ci pour toujours, à cause d'une seule personne et celle-ci était juste derrière lui. Il se retourna et tira aveuglé par la rage d'abord perdu Quatre et par les larmes qu'il essayait vainement de retenir. Il blessa Duo au bras droit, celui qui tenait l'arme préférée de Heero et le flingue fit un bruit sourd en tombant sur le sol, Trowa lui avait cassé le bras. Mais Duo ne fit pas attention à sa nouvelle blessure et sortit d'une de ses poches un de ses couteaux préférés et le lança sur le français qui n'avait eu le temps que de pointer son arme avant que le couteau de Duo le toucha. Pendant qu'il tirait sur son ami, le couteau lui trancha la veine jugulaire. Trowa tomba à côté de Quatre, un flot de sang jaillissait de son cou lui annonçant sa mort prochaine. Duo s'était lentement approché, il n'avait plus le regard de Shinigami mais celui de quelqu'un qui essayait de comprendre la situation. Il avait posée sa main sur la blessure que lui avait faite Trowa au ventre, il regardait maintenant le sang qui coulait lentement dans sa main se mêlant à celui qui sortait de sa blessure à la main. Duo regarda son ami qui était à ses pieds.

D...Duo ...pourquoi ... Duo... Le jeune homme à la mèche se retourna vers son amant pour un dernier regard.

Pourquoi...Quatre... Et il mourut.

Duo regarda autour de lui, clignant des yeux comme il venait de sortir d'un rêve et il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait et pris conscience de ses blessures.

Trowa... Quatre...Heero...non ...c'est pas possible... c'est pas moi... Nooooooooooon!!!!!!

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains ensanglantés et ferma les yeux pour essayer de voir que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il allait se réveiller mais quand il rouvrit les yeux il vit les corps de ses amis allongés, morts dans l'herbe. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le corps de Heero puis tombèrent sur le flingue que lui avait offert celui-ci. Duo se baissa en grimaçant car sa blessure à l'abdomen lui faisait mal et se traîna jusqu'au corps de Heero. Il s'assit au côté de celui qu'il aimait, il regarda le visage du pilote du Wing qui souriait, il sourit à son tour en regardant l'arme qu'il avait dans ses mains. Il leva l'arme et la mit devant sa bouche ouverte, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Solo, père Maxwell, sœur Helen, Wufei, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, pardon, je viens vous rejoindre....Heero attend moi..."

Il rentra le canon de l'arme de son ami dans sa bouche et tira. Sa tête recula sous le choc et il tomba sur les genoux de Heero, les joues encore humides de ses pleurs mais un léger sourire effleurait ses lèvres d'où coulait un fin filet de sang.

Le corps de Duo était encore chaud lorsque la troupe de Treize arriva sur les lieux. Certains soldats restèrent figé devant l'horreur de la scène, d'autres s'étonnèrent de la jeunesse des terroristes et puis d'autres se demandèrent ce qui s'était passé, ce fut le cas de Treize.

Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que ses garçons meurent alors qu'ils devaient détruire une de nos bases les plus importante après-demain, d'après nos informations ?

Je ne sais pas... on dirait qu'ils se sont entre-tués... pourtant ils devaient bien s'entendre... Merquise tourna la tête vers son supérieur et vit le visage de celui-ci se figer et pâlir. Un des soldats s'approcha pour fouiller le corps de Trowa mais Treize l'arrêta:

Ne toucher à rien, je veux qu'il ait une expertise pour savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé.

A vos ordres, mon colonel.

Quelques jours après, Treize appela toute une tripotée de journalistes et fit une conférence en direct sur toute les chaînes de télévisions.

Il y a quelques jours, nous avons eu des informations concernant les quatre terroristes qui faisaient régner la terreur depuis quelques temps. Nous sommes allés tout de suite voir sur place, nous avons découvert leur cache dans une forêt d'Allemagne. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu les arrêter car ils n'étaient plus là enfin plus là mentalement. Nous avons découvert leurs corps dans une clairière pas loin, ils étaient morts tout les quatre. Ne voyant pas pourquoi ils étaient morts, j'ai ordonné une expertise et l'histoire de ces garçons, même s'ils ont tué mérite d'être raconté.

Alors, grâce à une cassette de reconstitution, il montra à tous ce qui c'était passé. Beaucoup en voyant cela furent ému. Et des gens commencèrent à manifester contre les armes et contre la guerre. Bientôt, sous la pression des civils, les armées furent démantelées et toutes les armes détruites sauf les gundams que l'on garda sous verre en souvenir de ces garçons dont l'histoire avait ému le monde entier. On mis leurs corps dans un monument en leur honneur. Et même un jour leurs fut dédié pour que tous gardent en souvenir leur triste histoire.

Enfin, la Terre et les colonies retrouvaient leur calme.

La guerre était finie et la vie reprenait son cours, sans la guerre et sans les armes.

Loin, très loin, au centre de la galaxie, dans un trou noir, deux ectoplasmes, le premier aux cheveux ébouriffés et le deuxième avec une longue tresse, regardaient dans une boule de liquide transparent le monde qui vaquait sans eux.

Puf... notre mort aura au moins servi à quelque chose.

Oui mais je préférerai pouvoir te toucher.

L'ectoplasme avec les cheveux ébouriffés se pencha sur celui avec la tresse et l'embrassa.

Tu vois, nous n'avons plus de sensations...

Alors l'ectoplasme à la tresse fit signe à l'autre de le suivre vers le centre du trou noir.

Viens, on va se réincarner. On va aller s'amuser sur terre.

L'ectoplasme aux cheveux ébouriffés sourit.

Oui tu as raison, Duo, allons nous réincarner...

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers le centre du trou noir, là où tout se faisait aspirer, avaler, ingurgiter pour enfin ... ben en fait personne ne sait ce qui a derrière le trou alors je peux pas vous le dire...

OWARI.

(un grand merci à Kyoki qui a pris le temps de me relire et de dire son avis)

Duo: Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire où tout le monde meurt ?

Oro: T'aimes pas ma fic, elle se finit bien pourtant.

Heero: C'est quoi cette histoire de trou noir et de réincarnation ?

Oro: Je me suis largement inspirée des Thanatonautes et de l'Empire des anges de Werber (je l'adore) et le trou noir en fait c'est là où vont se réincarner les morts.

Duo: c'est pas compliqué déjà !

Quatre: J'ai comme l'impression que tu aimes embrouiller tes lecteurs.

Oro: meuh non, de toute façon y doit pas y'en avoir beaucoup qui ont pu tenir jusqu'au bout. Envoyer moi un piti message si vou plé comme ça je saurai si je continu d'écrire des fics ou pas.


End file.
